Superman VS the Man of Steel Outline
by COMPO1976
Summary: Outline for the rebooted Superman franchise: A young Clark Kent reaches the end of teenaged years and must chose what to do with his life becoming the world's greatest protector, Superman where he faces deadly battles against... Lex Luthor and Metallo!


Superman V.S The Man of Steel

The movie opens with a teenaged Clark Kent hovering over Earth listening to the sirens and screams coming from the planet Earth, his home, his eyes are closed as he listens to the sound of chanting crowds and whistles blowing and we cut to Clark Kent playing football at Smallville High earlier that day. He's smug and big headed playing up to the crowd of people chanting his name, his coach is boasting about him saying "he'll make it to the big leagues one day". His father Jonathon Kent watches he looks disappointed and almost disapproving of the attention Clark is getting. Clark's team mates also don't like the attention he's getting and look on jealous. Clark doesn't help the situation as he wins the game single handily running past the opposition as though they weren't even there.

On the way home Jonathon has a heated discussion with Clark about him misusing his gifts to win the game, Clark arguing that he has every right to use his powers and Jonathon argues his destiny is much more than to score touchdowns. Clark snaps about Jonathon not knowing what he's destined for. Jonathon weaves off of the road and stops in a field storming off to the middle with Clark following him worried. Jonathon digs up some earth to reveal an old storm cellar unlocking it and taking Clark down there to reveal a small Spaceship.

Jonathon reveals the truth of Clark's adoption and we flash back showing the Kent finding a baby Kal-El and goes on to show Clark growing up and growing stronger images of a five year old Clark lifting a tractor and leaping high across a corn field. Clark looks at the ship shocked and distraught by the revelation. He zooms off feeling betrayed by his parents keeping this from him. He flies off to space to think. He looked down on Earth and closes his eyes thinking.

Meanwhile in Smallville, a large turbulent wind is blowing through the Kent far picking up some of the hay and the clouds are grey and the barn doors are almost being thrown off their hinges. Martha and Jonathon are pushing through the wind to get to the storm cellar climbing inside, Martha worried about Clark, Jonathon trying to get her inside. In Smallville town, a small girl is pushing through the wind looking for her parents as a large tornado towers over her a few feet away but she's still safe. Cars are being pulled into the tornado people inside them. They try to get out but they can't. They scream in terror and in space, Clark listens to the screams focusing on them. "Help us some one please!" they scream. Clark's eyes snap open and he rockets towards Earth.

The car is almost in the tornado Clark grabs the front pulling it forward and ripping the door open flinging the couple out of harms away. They scarper away as Clark turns to see the small girl being pulled into the tornado. Clark flies towards her grabbing her as she flies into it but is also pulled in. He shields her as he is flung through the tornado car parts bouncing off of him. He fire heat vision at flying debris, he shields the girl as he pushes his right arm in a stroking motion pulling himself out off the tornado. He spins around making himself into a tiny tornado being flung out of the tornado himself. He crashes into a building holding on to the girl.

The sun rises the next day to find Smallville almost destroyed. Clark walks through the town looking almost tearful at the wreckage. He speeds home hugging his parents and making sure their safe. He seems different, pulled down to Earth and is almost confused now that he is. He goes to church meeting with the vicar talking and asking for advice without revealing his secret. After going home Clark decides to leave Smallville after graduation to travel the world and find himself.

We flash forward to seven years; a group of terrorists are bullying a group of villagers throwing them to the ground. They start ripping the village apart taking their possessions. One of the villagers tries to fight back and is subdued. The lead terrorist gets angry taking out a gun and fires it at the man. His wife screams in terror but breaths thankfully as a hand catches the bullet. Its Clark, now 25 he turns to the men holding the villager grabbing them and throwing them behind him. The leader holds a gun at Clark who places his finger on the barrel. The man fires and it backfires the baron flying back at him Clark catching it before it can hit him. The leader faints shocked and his men look horrified as he crushes the barrel. They run away leaving the village. The man hugs Clark thanking him tearfully. Clark smiles embarrassed as the wife hands him a gold necklace asking him to take it. He holds it shaking his head saying "I have enough gifts its time it shared them with you."

Clark returns to Smallville determined to create a disguise to help with his hero work. He asks Martha to make a disguise but refuses to wear a mask because he wants people to trust him so makes up the Clark Kent disguise (glasses and suit). Clark looks in the mirror slouching and highering his voice. His parents ask where he's going and we cut to the Daily Planet. A gruff editor Perry White sits at his desk reading a newspaper with the headline "mysterious man saves village by Clark Kent". He looks over at Clark and seems sceptical. He likes his work but doesn't feel he can live up to the life at the planet because of his meek exterior. Lois Lane walks in angrily demanding to be on the Lex Luthor charity auction story. Perry argues with her, Clark pipes up "we are having a meeting Ms Lane. Couldn't this wait till Mr White was free?" Both Lois and Perry look shocked both forgetting he's there. Perry smiles at Lois' stunned expression at Clark's stern yet polite manner. Perry puts them together as partners looking amused at Lois' anger at this yet she reluctantly gives in.

They both go to the LexCorp auction Clark and Lois meet Lex Luthor, a suave yet shrewd businessman kind of stuck up yet kind (with thin red hair). Clark is polite to him yet mistrusts him straight away and Lex is surprised by his "strong hand shake". Jimmy Olsen takes pictures with him palling up to Clark at the bar making fun of Clark as he looks at Lois interviewing people. Suddenly, a group of thugs bomb through the scene holding people at gun point and Clark slips away as Jimmy looks scared at the scene. Lex backs off radioing someone.

We cut to a group of people strap up in green armour and running down a long dark corridor. We cut back to the auction Lois stands up to the thugs telling them to back off as they smack an older society person for not giving his wallet over. The boss walks over to her angrily about to attack her she dodges his punch and throws him over a table turning to five armed men pointing their guns at her.

Suddenly a blue blur knocks two of them into the air. The flip over and landing on the floor. People look around wondering what's going on. The thugs look around suddenly a voice echoes above them "this isn't very charitable maybe you should give all that stuff back". Superman floats over them. He floats down turning to Lois asking if she's okay. She looks stunned. Suddenly, the roof blows up and a rope ladder drops down and the boss climbs up as three remaining shoot at him. The bullets bounce off of him. He walks over to them as they continue to shoot at him the boss shouting at them to kill him she flies off climbing up the ladder. Superman looks up to see the helicopter fly away. He throws the thugs away they slide across the ground knocked out.

Team Luthor suddenly runs into the room armed to fight yet seeing everything subdued and Superman stood over them. "You can wrap these guys up fellas; I've got a race with a helicopter". He flies off and Luthor storms over to the head of his team John Corben and barrettes him for being late whilst people say how they were lucky Superman was there.

We cut to the helicopter flying away the boss is angry and scared that the man who hired them will kill them for this suddenly a gust of wind hits the copter as Superman zooms past knocking the helicopter off course. Superman turns to see the helicopter falling he zooms down. The propellers slice through a building and then crashes down to the ground. Superman suddenly flies toward it swooping under it and slamming his hands at the nose of the helicopter stopping it yet being pushed back a bit. He stops it lifting it up into the air slowly and landing it on a rooftop. He places it down carefully. the boss grabs his gun as Superman opens the door. He fires it at his eye. The bullet flattens and falls to the ground with a clink. Superman smiles and grabs the boss.

We cut to Maggie Sawyer questioning people with her partner Dan Turpin. They seem sceptical about the people talking about Superman and see it as shock. Superman flies down the boss and pilot handing them over. They look shocked. The society people try to hand him money but Superman declines. They seem shocked by this declaring Luthor has them pay for Team Luthor's services. Superman quips, "I think Mr. Luthor should rethink his idea of charity." Luthor looks infuriated. Superman flies away. Lois looks around asking where Clark is Clark pops in behind her telling he called into the Planet. "Good because that guy is gonna get me a Pulitzer."

The daily planet shows the headline "Superman saves fundraiser" Perry reads the paper looking at it approvingly. He praises Lois and Clark, Clark makes a comment on the name Superman saying it might be a bit too braggy. Lois scoffs that its perfect for him and leaves. Perry looks at Clark who shrugs confused.

Lex talks on the phone with his scientists as he orders them to bring back the rock the found in one of their excursions. We cut to the scientist who holds a green rock (Kryptonite). Lex looks angrily at the TV as it shows Superman on it. A man walks in and Lex orders him to find out everything he can about Superman, how strong he is, how fast he is, how did he get his powers, by any means necessary. He nods and leaves.

We cut to a bus hanging over a freeway sirens echoing down below as police look up in horror and a crowd gathers as the school bus rocks at the edge. Jimmy and Lois get out of Lois' car Jimmy feeling bad they never told Clark to come. Lois says "I work alone". She overhears Captain Stacey order a rescue team but a cop says they wont be there until another half hour. Lois and Jimmy slip away to the freeway, Jimmy protesting quietly.

We cut to LexCorp, Lex speaks down his radio asking if he's there, we cut to the man he met previous who radios back that there's no sign of superman. He is stood on a building across from the freeway watching the pandemonium. We cut to Jimmy and Lois as the sneak up to the back of the bus they open the back door and start getting kids out slowly. Lois lifts them out passing them to Jimmy who puts them down. Suddenly, the bus rocks everyone freezes. Its stands still. Lois sighs relieved and continues to get the kids off.

We cut to the Daily Planet; Clark is talking by the water cooler with some people about the other nights football game. They argue on whether the Metropolis Bull dogs will win the season. Perry steps out of his office asking why Clark's here and not at the bus story with Lois and Jimmy. Clark replies he knew nothing about it and leaves. He takes off his glasses a look of determination in his eyes. He straightens his back and dives out of a window plummeting fifty feet until suddenly in a split second his clothes slip off and he turns into Superman rocketing away across the city.

Lois gets one of the last kids out of the bus but there is one more at the front of the bus looking terrified and crying. Lois gets in the bus telling Jimmy to go with out her, Jimmy tries to stop her but is forced to take the kids to safety. Lois walks slowly down the bus telling the girl she's gonna be ok.

Suddenly, as Lois picks up the girl and moves her towards the back of the bus, the bus slides off of the side of the freeway more. Lois and the girl fall backwards the girl whimpering terrified as the bus tips the roll down the aisle of the bus tumbling down it as the bus slides. Lois bangs against the front of the bus knocking forward and crashing through the buss doors which crash open. Lois and the girl hang out of the door Lois holding the girl in one hand and the door with her other.

Lois pulls her self up and sits at the door of the bus. She pulls the girl up slowly. The girl starts to slip Lois drops her arm to try and tighten her grip her eyes are wide as the girl slips through her fingers. The girl falls... only to be caught by Superman as he zooms out of nowhere catching her in his arms. The people cheer as Superman lands handing the girl over to the police. Lois stands up in the bus watching Superman make sure the girls ok. She smiles suddenly the bus moving slowly. She screams.

Superman turns as he hears the scream. He focuses on the bus. It turns into an X-Ray scanning the inside. He sees Lois. The bus suddenly tips off of the freeway Superman flies towards the bus like a blur zipping through the bus he flies through the aisle and through open door at the back of the bus grabbing the metal bumper of the bus stopping it from falling Lois in his other arm. "Are you okay Miss?" he asks a stunned Lois as he flies upwards carrying the bus with one hand. He lands the bus on the freeway putting Lois down. They talk Lois thanking him; she's stunned and a little shaky... and giddy at his presence. Superman says goodbye and then flies away.

cut to the man in the building he radios Luthor reporting how fast Superman was holding up a stop watch and also what happened. Suddenly, a hand grabs the man and pulls him away. We cut to LexCorp where Luthor is shouting down the radio for a report. Superman turns up behind him with the man in his grip he throws him on the ground and looks coldly at Luthor accusing him of staging that accident. Luthor is angry yet calm and declares it was a test and offers him the main job at Team Luthor. Superman refuses coldly telling Luthor that "he'll have to face justice one day". He flies away leaving Luthor angry.

At the Daily Planet Perry holds a meeting with his reporters wanting an interview with Superman. Lois sits at her desk, Clark upset that she never told him about the bus story. She ignores him sighing sitting down looking moody. Clark sees this and asks her what's up. Lois tells him she feels guilty for almost costing the little girl her life. Clark consoles her to which she replies it was a good thing Superman was there.

Later that night Superman appears at Lois' desk wanting an interview. Lois although taken aback by his presence and kind of giddy as before asks him questions such as where he came from and such Superman answering truthfully... and there is chemistry between them.

The next day people outside of the Daily Planet are shocked by the news that Superman is an alien, some even afraid. Luthor talks with his Corben about staging a fire at one his broken down factories and have team Luthor stop it. The LexCorp factory blows up with people inside. Team Luthor swoops inside and tries to put fire out. Corben has them shoot water from their suits taking out some of the fire. A gas pipes bursts and explodes against him killing him.

Lois and Jimmy are at the scene Lois wondering where Clark is. Superman suddenly appears spinning down into the roof of the building. He drills into the roof stopping in the middle of the factory. He sees people running for their lives. He sees a man pinned under a table .he goes to lift it up but the man pushes him away scared. "I'm trying to help," Superman says lifting the table and throwing it away picking the man up. He looks around The exits are trapped. He tells team Luthor to go while he takes care of it. They look around and scarper not wanting to be killed themselves. Superman breathes in shooting a large gust of icy breath the fire disappearing as frost puts it out. People gasp for breath in the factory Superman walking over to them. He sees Corben dead sighing sadly. He picks him up with the other scientist and tells everyone to follow him.

Outside, Superman breaks the wall open the scientists running out and Superman is greeted to many of the crowd looking at him scared. Superman looks sadly at them all as they back away from him. He sees Lois who also feels sad about it. He flies away isolated.

Clark sits alone as he listens to the reporters talk about Superman. He looks down hurt. Lois sees this. She tries to console him but he doesn't listen and walks away moodily. Meanwhile, in one of LexCorp's labs a scientist has a Corben's body on a slab. Lex orders them to execute the Metallo Project. He leans forward whispering darkly to Corben's dead body, "you will live again".

Clark stands on the Kent Farm looking around glumly; his hands in his pockets he stares at the floor and looks out at the field were the storm cellar lies. We cut to Clark walking down into the storm cellar he stops and looks at the ship in the middle of cellar. He looks at it pensively bending down and examining. "what am I?" he asks it

Jonathon comes up behind him saying he's his son. They talk with Clark feeling down about how people have reacted. Jonathon understands recalling that he feared this might happen when he took Clark to school for the first time and says "if you believe you belong here... then you're as human as the rest of us... except your much more than that Clark. Your Earth's adopted son. A gift from heaven and they'll realise just how great a gift you are... when you're needed".

Meanwhile, Corben's brain is lowered into a metal head, we do not see the head, we just see Lex smiling victorious. The scientist places a green rock into a steel rib cage. "Brilliant," he smirks. The camera rotates revealing the metal cyborg that is Metallo. Lex orders him to find Superman and kill him. Metallo nods obediently his eye flashing red as the scientist puts him on full power.

Perry looks at Clark angrily as he walks into the newsroom. "Kent where have you been?" Clark makes an excuse about being ill looking over at Lois' desk. Lois doesn't seem pleased Perry reveals that there's been a storm of stories going on about Superman and Lois is upset because he left her lone to work with it. Clark and Lois argue with Lois talking about loyalty and Clark arguing she doesn't want him as a partner so why is she upset. Suddenly, a loud piercing sound echoes in Clark's ears. He winces and walks away from a concerned Lois. He walks around the corner he looks out the window seeing that noise is coming from LexCorp.

Luthor waits in his office. Superman glides down to the office looking stern at Luthor. Luthor goads Superman about not being human how he is indestructible. "A Man of Steel," he calls him, "let's see just how strong you really are." The doors open and Metallo walks through now fully covered in flesh resembling John Corben. Superman looks in horror as he sees this Metallo moves towards him laughing as comes near him, Superman gulps with pain as Metallo comes closer. He looks at the rib cage showing the Kryptonite heart. "You don't look well," Metallo chuckles, he looks down at his chest, "this thing makes you weak." He laughs, "oh this is gonna be fun."

Smack! Metallo punches Superman through the window sending him soaring across Metropolis. He runs forward springing out of the building after Superman. Superman crash lands in a large junk yard smashing through the old cars. He slides across the dirt. He gets up just as Metallo lands in front of him. Superman tries to reason with him but Metallo doesn't listen. Superman lunges at him both Men of Steel locked in a fist feet Superman's punches barely fazing Metallo's armour as Metallo punches him lifting him off his feet and throws him across the junk yard.

Superman grabs a rusty old bumper smacking Metallo with it sending him flying into a heap of cars. The cars explode as a green blast emits from under the wreckage. Metallo smiles his prosthetic skin ripped and torn revealing the metal monster underneath. "You pretty tough," Metallo says, "but lets see if you can take this hit." He thrusts his chest towards Superman a green blast coming at him. Superman shoots a beam of heat vision at the oncoming beam. The two beams collide. Sparks fly the green hitting the floor near Superman causing him to loose his balance he grimaces in pain as the blotches glow. He pushes up off his feet Metallo cackling as his beam pushes further past Superman's heat vision until-

BOOM! Lois and Jimmy look on with surprise as they see a large explosion coming from the junk yard five miles away. Perry tells them to go check it out and wonders were Clark is. Lois runs off with Jimmy to the scene. We cut to Metallo standing over a large pile of wreckage with a blue arm hanging out of it. Its Superman. "I'm the real man of steel," he says smugly to the dead Superman. His eyes flash blue as Luthor's voice echoes, "Good Metallo, now destroy Metropolis."

Metallo revolts declaring no one can stop him and that he's been under Luthor's shadow for too long and he'll be taking over. Metallo leaves to kill Luthor. Meanwhile, Lois and Jimmy arrive at the scene to find Superman dead. Jimmy is shaken by the thought but Lois doesn't give in using CPR to revive him. She asks Jimmy to go get help. Jimmy runs off to do so he starts running shouting for help but no one listens. Meanwhile Lois works frantically to revive Superman look at him scared as his eyes lay closed.

Cut to LexCorp, Lex waits in his office unfazed by the explosions downstairs as people scream. A member of Team Luthor runs into his office explaining what's happening frantically. Lex stays calm... smiling as the explosions grow louder.

Cut back to Lois pumping Superman's chest. "Come on," she growls smacking him hard on the chest. She slams her fist on his chest hard, and again tearfully, she continues to beat at his chest until finally...

A hand grabs her wrists. "I maybe be a Man of Steel, but that hurt," Superman jokes weakly getting up. He smiles weakly. Lois wraps his arms around him gratefully. "I guess we're even now," Superman jokes holding her. He stands up saying he has to find Corben; Lois is shocked to hear that Corben is alive and can hurt Superman.

Superman flies away as Jimmy comes over with a cop, the cop is angry to see Superman's okay and talks about wasting police time. Meanwhile, Metallo meets with Luthor ready to kill him. Luthor is calm and unafraid. He smiles taking out a remote. He clicks it Metallo stops in his tracks. Lex takes out the Kryptonite smiling as Metallo stops dead. Lex waves the remote at Metallo smugly, "a little insurance." He walks around his desk laughing.

Metallo's backup power supply switches on allowing him to reboot. He smiles at Luthor walking towards him. Luthor takes out his gun shooting at Metallo they don't even faze him. Metallo smiles flying backwards as a streak of fiery beams hit him square in the chest knocking him back into a wall. He looks up angrily to see Superman stood there. Luthor turns to see Superman hovering outside the window. Metallo lunges at Superman. Superman fires a blast of heat vision at him knocking him back but also catching on Luthor's red hair. It burns. He screams and falls to the floor trying to put it out. Superman moves to help him but notices Metallo coming at him.

He spears into Superman pushing him away both flying off into a building leaving Luthor to put out the fire on his head a vase of flowers. He looks over as he sees someone crash through five buildings in the distance. He glares angrily as his he holds his hair (what's left of it) his security team running in. "Sir, what happened?" "I wish to see the good doctor... our insurance didn't quite go through".

We cut to Superman lunging at Metallo at great speed as Metallo crashes down to the ground. He punches him to the ground. Metallo crashes into the street leaving a large crater. Smoke fills the street building and climbing up the sky. Superman hovers over the smoke ready knowing its not over. He squints checking the area with his x-ray vision.

Suddenly a green blast shoots at him. Superman dodges it zooming away at the right. He looks at the beam as it rockets off into the distance dissipating in the sky. The Man of Steel turning around only for Metallo to zoom at him from the ground like a torpedo, head-butting him in the jaw. Superman stumbles backwards in the air Metallo grabbing his ankle and spinning him around flinging him through a building. The people within the building recoil and duck as Superman crashes through the window and pillars holding up the ceiling. He falls to the ground. Lights falling from the ceiling sparks flying within the room. People run in terror as the sparks fly. Superman gets up from the ground shaking his head.

BOOM!! Metallo smashes through the floor jumping up and landing next to Supes grabbing him and lifting him up. Superman winces in pain as tries to pry away from Metallo's grip, his hands becoming infected with green poisonous veins. "You should not have come back," Metallo growls throwing Superman across the room. Superman crashes behind a cupboard. He gets up weakly in pain as he sees Metallo coming towards him slowly, laughing as he does. Superman dives behind the cabinet as Metallo's chest opens firing a beam of Kryptonite at him. Superman breathes heavily hiding behind the cupboard. He looks at his hand in shock to see it returning to normal. He stares at the cupboard. "Lead," he says relieved.

"Come out come out," Metallo songs pushing the desks out of his way causing them to slide away. "You gonna hide all day Superman?" he laughs. Suddenly! Like a steam train the lead cupboard storms as Metallo Superman behind it pushing it into him. Metallo backs up quickly as the lead cupboard pins him Superman pushing him through a wall until they are outside. Superman hovers lifting the cupboard over his head and slams it down on Metallo as he hovers for a minute before falling. Metallo crashes to the ground.

Superman lands on the ground his cape billowing as he moves towards the large hole in the ground. He looks down it cautiously. He winces in pain as a green glow flashes against him. He backs off stumbling to the ground as Metallo walks up the crater now fully machine all his prosthetic skin off. He smiles, a mechanical smile as Superman is at his mercy. "Nice hit, but you forget I will always have the power to bring you to your knees." Superman smiles, "yeah, but I bet you couldn't do it without that rock."

Metallo punches Superman sending him flying across the street slamming into a taxi. Superman falls to the floor chuckling getting up weakly and continues to goad Metallo daring him to not use the Kryptonite and beat him by himself. "Fine," Metallo chuckles arrogantly his chest closing and a few more metal slides closing off the heart completely. "No, more cheating... we end this..."

Superman gets up rejuvenated now the Kryptonite's gone. He stands up as Metallo storms at him picking up two poles and smacking down on Superman. Superman blocks them with one hands pushing Metallo away before kicking off and zooming towards him. He throws a punch, Metallo blocking it and throwing Superman into a car. Superman grabs Metallo's wrist flipping over in mid-air and sending him soaring to the air.

Metallo flies into the air screaming as he goes higher and higher. He looks up to see Superman dropping down on him and sending him crashing to the ground as Supes feet keep him pinned. Smoke fills the air as people crowd around a small crater in the road. The smoke clears to see Superman stood over an unconscious Metallo. The crowd cheers, Superman smiling at them as they do. They chant his name.

BOOM! Superman flies across the street as Metallo shoots a blast of Kryptonite at him. He falls to the ground weakened huddled on the ground looking up as Metallo storms towards him, his chest open and holding a broken pole a long point at the broken end of it. "That blast won't kill you... but it'll keep you down for minute I have to kill you... a benefit of having your weakness inside me." Superman smiles chuckling weakly. "A benefit for you... or me?" he focuses on the Kryptonite his eyes turning into a fiery red and two streaks of burning heat vision bursting out of his eyes hitting the Kryptonite heart. It explodes Metallo stumbling back weakly yet still standing. He moves towards Superman growling furiously and in pain. BANG! Superman shoots another hit of heat vision the Kryptonite heart exploding Metallo screaming as his body explodes with the chain reaction. Superman dives behind the car as the Kryptonite flies in the air. He stands up getting out from behind the car.

The people move closer towards him cheering victoriously as Superman stands over the remains of Metallo the only thing in one piece... his head. Its eyes flash as though it is still operational.

We cut to the daily planet Perry holds up a newspaper praising Clark and Lois and Jimmy. Lois looking shrewdly at Clark wondering why she never saw him in the crowd. "Maybe, you need glasses Lois," Clark jokes. "Nice one Smallville," Lois said rolling her eyes, "come on we're going for a drink." Clark seems taken a back yet disappointed once he realises she means the whole Newsroom.

We cut to the bar everyone is celebrating calling Superman's name. Clark smiles at them talking down the phone to his parents. He seems worried. He knows Lex knows what weakens him making him even more dangerous. His parents are scared to and tell him to stay away from him.

Later that night Superman appears before Luthor to see him now fully bald and very bitter about it. They discuss Superman and Lex goads him telling him as much as he'd like to be human, he isn't... he's a nightmare. Lex's nightmare, the end of human evolution. Superman looks at him stonily. Lex smiles knowing he's hit a nerve. Superman flies upwards leaving a gloating Lex.

We cut to space Superman hovers in space his cape floating behind him his eyes closed as he listens to Earth. Sirens and screams echo in his ears. His eyes flash open, he smiles and rockets down to Earth ready to Save the World. The End.


End file.
